


[mob吴岛光实]本愿毒药

by Eve0620



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve0620/pseuds/Eve0620
Summary: 18g 有脑子和肠子
Kudos: 2





	[mob吴岛光实]本愿毒药

我跟踪了一个月我的同班同学，吴岛家的小少爷吴岛光实，我曾一度以为他是个冷淡刻薄，对一切兴致缺缺，除了长相可爱的过分之外毫无乐趣的人。直到我发现了他的秘密。

这个秘密的第一层是无比容易揭开的，学校里除了我似乎没人知道这件事，令我百思不得其解：吴岛光实是泽芽市流行文化的代表群体Beat riders的其中一人，排名最高的铠武队的核心成员，社交网站上还经常能看到他的粉丝群体。吴岛光实在舞队里的性格和我作为同学认识到的大相径庭，他在铠武队聪明、外向又可依靠，差别大到令我反胃的程度，我甚至不知道他是哪边在演戏。

一个周后我看到吴岛光实蹲在楼间的小巷子里给别的舞队的男人口交，我当时站在远处看他，他被射了一嘴之后偏头往街对面看了眼，似乎也注意到我了。吴岛光实咽下去嘴里的精液又埋下头去舔另一根已经勃起的鸡巴，我的眼睛简直离不开他，但停留太久也对我不利，我拿起手机放大拍了几张照片，便蹬上自行车匆匆离去——从那天起我就盘算着，一定要让这婊子任我摆布一次。

我太了解吴岛光实的行踪，他放学路上要在哪里换上舞队的衣服我都一清二楚。我事先在埋伏在那个墙角，吴岛光实还是像往常一样边拎着包走过来边环顾着四周，他绝对已经发现我了。

“哟，吴岛同学。”

吴岛光实面无表情的回应我：“你是谁？”

“真冷漠啊，连同班同学都不记得了。”

“亏我那天还给你帮男人口交的样子留影了呢～要看看吗，还是我直接发到sns上。”

“你想要什么？”吴岛光实意识到他被威胁了。

“现在来我家。”

“果然恶心的社会蛀虫脑子里都是一样的东西啊。”

“你在说什么？”

“没什么，我会和你上床的。”

“你这算什么，妓女上门服务？”

我拿出钥匙打开家门让吴岛光实进来，他还是低着头盯手机飞快的打字，估计是在给舞队的人发短信。

吴岛光实抬了抬眼：“半个小时之内能结束吗，之后还有事。”

“看你表现咯。”我实际上没打算用这么短时间结束他。

我话音没落就拽着吴岛光实的胳膊把他拉进卧室，一关门他就很热切的往我身上贴，用大腿来蹭我的鸡巴，他也是很会演戏，被我压到床上还会自己扯开衬衫的扣子，胸口锁骨上一片被和他上过床的男人留的痕迹。我也是硬的不行马上脱了裤子，直接架了枪往他后穴里面捅。

天天都在被操的婊子估计看到男人就湿了，我没操过男人，更别说这么好看的男人，他的逼也是一样骚，我一插进去他就流水，穴肉紧紧的绞着我的鸡巴简直要爽到天灵盖，我差点就被他夹射了。

我开始在里面抽动的时候吴岛光实就疼得快要哭，毕竟我一点都没打算怜惜他，和男人做爱没有前戏也没有润滑，我只想把他的逼操出血。吴岛光实眼角湿润着泛出眼泪，原先粉色的下嘴唇被自己咬的又红又肿。他甚至没功夫去装，去演，也不能反抗，毕竟我手上有的是他的把柄。

“呜……好疼……”

吴岛光实开始掉眼泪，张口声音都变了调，但他哭的样子美的我简直想把他干死，他越喊疼就夹的越紧，我朝着能顶到的最深处用最大力气操他，拔出来一段的时候上面还带着他的血。我问他，要不要看看，你自己流的血？吴岛光实呜咽着说不出完整的话，我又掰着他的腿继续操他，抽插带出来的血和肠液混在一起顺着他股缝流到床上，落成一片触目惊心的花。

他的叫床声早就变成哭叫，后穴还在不停的流血和淫水，我一时兴起就往前倾身子用手掐住他的脖子，几乎要把吴岛光实钉在床上，他喉结滚动着，张着口却没法呼吸，身体也没法受自己控制，被操的要烂掉的后穴吸的更紧。吴岛光实像一条脱水的鱼一样挣扎着快要窒息死掉，直到我把一股股精液泄在他里面。我把鸡巴从他里面拔出来，他那淫荡的小穴已经糜烂红肿鲜血淋漓，大开着的穴口里还有我射进去的浓精。

他大口的呼吸着却浑身乏力着动不了，就像个被玩坏的布娃娃，我当然不打算这么放过他，他现在也走不了，我会一点一点把他弄死。

我把手指伸进吴岛光实被操的合不上的后穴里，接着把整只手都往里捅，他开始扭动着挣扎起来，我只能用拳头重击他的肚子，我那一拳几乎用了自己浑身的力道，吴岛光实被打的从嘴里喷出一口血，抖了一下之后安静了下来。

“这不就乖多了。”我很满意这一拳的效果。

“你要……干什么……”

“自己感受一下就知道了。”

我把在吴岛光实后穴里的手握成拳去拽我摸得到的那段肠子，内壁被撑的没有一丝褶皱，甚至开裂，我拿着那段软乎乎的肠子往外拉出来，脱肛的一瞬间的快感竟然让吴岛光实射了出来，精液淋在刚刚被殴打过的小腹上。

“我靠，这婊子这么变态，被搞脱肛都能射啊。”  
吴岛光实想要开口，但是嘴唇翁动了几下却发不出声音，我继续拽着他的肠子，他艳红的肠子被我拉出身体外面一大截，大约三四十公分，我迫不及待的把那段肠子缠在我几把上手淫，用这种尤物的肠子撸射的很快，比我任何一次冲的都爽。

我在衣柜里放了锯子和大小各异的刀，自从我开始跟踪吴岛光实，我就着手于准备这些，就为了在今天满足我对他的所有欲望。我小心翼翼的把那些东西搬出来，挑了一把刀琢磨着该从哪里下手。

吴岛光实害怕极了，瞳孔收缩着，恐惧的瞪着我，我告诉他，别害怕，这并不至于让你死掉。他把身子往后缩了缩，从身下扯出来的沾着血的肠子被向后拖了一点。

“你别过来，什么都好说，别靠近我啊……”

“不要拿着刀啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

“没那么痛的。”我说。

我摁住他已经靠到床头的肩膀，把刀捅进他柔软的小腹里，吴岛光实漂亮的脸上五官扭曲皱成一团，痛苦的嘶着气。我用刀有倒刺的那一面一点点往下剌出一道裂口，透过裂缝能看到他蠕动着的肠子。他的尖叫声简直能把屋顶划破，“别他妈的叫了。”我恼怒着抬起另一手一拳打在他脸颊上，他被打的时候吐出来的血糊了自己一身。

我看着他肚子上形状扭曲的伤口，里面还有被我不小心划破还喷着血的肠子，我用手把竖着的裂口往两边扒开，这也太他妈的色了，多漂亮的肠子，吴岛光实眼睁睁的看着我把手臂塞进他缠成一团的小肠里翻搅碾压，他浑身痉挛着，刚刚射过一次已经软成一团的性器失禁的喷尿，微热的淡黄的液体把床单浸湿了一片，很多还喷到我身上。

作为失禁的惩罚，我拿起刀在他刚被搅完的肠子里一刀刀捅着，肠子渐渐变成血糊糊没有形状的一团烂肉盛在腹腔里，几乎是流动着要溢出来。我掏出来了几段被倒碎的肠子挂着手指上，放在吴岛光实已经失焦的眼前晃动着给他看。

“今天是小少爷第一次看到自己的肠子吗？要不要尝一口？”

我试图把一块肠肉喂进吴岛光实的嘴里，但他还是咬着牙关不愿吃自己的肠子，真的很没趣。我便把那截沾了他口水的肠子放进嘴里咀嚼，很腥，但是这种场景之下是和精神作用结合化学反应一般的美味，我忽然就想把头埋进他腹腔里那一堆肉糜。

于是我那么做了，我把他的小腹上的裂口扯的更大，直到我能把我的整张脸放进去，我用牙齿撕咬啃食他已经没了形的肠子，像是返回母体一样的奇异感觉，我幻想着自己在吃分娩后遗留在腹中的胎盘，而他的小孩也被我吃掉了。

当我抬起头时他那张小脸已经惨白毫无血色，两条眼泪从脸颊上流下来，已经残破不堪的布娃娃对疼痛早已麻木，哭都不会哭了。这场景任谁看了都会心疼，但是吴岛光实是我的玩具，在玩到不能再玩之前我是不会停下的。

我费了不少力气把吴岛光实已经脱力的躯体搬到地板上摆出跪姿，我松开从后面扳住他肩膀的手他就直不起腰，垂着的脑袋又磕回床沿上。溃烂的的肠子还在从腹中往外流。

“光实君，猜猜我接下来要做什么呢～”我拿起一边的锯子。

“杀了我……”

“杀了我吧……”

“我的人生本身就是，毫无意义的东西啊。”

我用锯子一点点锯开他的头顶，他估计是已经崩溃的昏过去了，不哭也不叫，安静的像死掉了，手无力的垂在跪着的身子两边。这样子我更不容易锯坏他的脑子。锯下的头壳被我放在一边，我也弯下腰端详着我的最高作品。吴岛光实的眼球已经翻白，泪痕凝固在脸上，摸他的四肢还在发抖。

他暴露在空气中的脑子也是白花花一片，很嫩，看上去无比的诱人。我想到我终于能在他的大脑里射精就硬的快要炸了。我迫不及待的把鸡巴插进他的脑子，这和肛交的感觉完全不一样，被一团软烂的嫩肉包裹着。更别说这是一个比所有女孩都漂亮百倍的男人的脑子。我用性器翻搅着破坏着它，吴岛光实溢出来的脑浆流到他头发上，脸上。

我扳着吴岛光实的头继续肏他的脑子，我好像是捅破了什么部位，他的脑子里面就开始汩汩的冒血，血和脑子一起喷出来，我在他脑子里抽插着被激得忍不住射了，精液从刚刚被我肏的那几个洞里往外溢。彼时我才发现我的手指已经扣进了吴岛光实的眼窝里，他右眼的眼珠已经凸起摇摇欲坠的要滚落出来，眼眶里还滑出来几道血痕。

我蹲下把他和眼窝已经快要分离的眼球抠出来，那在光下是透光的琥珀色，但是在被挖出来的一刻因为恐惧聚焦着。也许吴岛光实在大脑被我侵犯的时刻是有意识的，我一联想他的痛苦，我就越发觉得自己无比的正确。我发疯似的把他的另一颗眼球也从眼眶里扣出，我把那两只漂亮的眼珠踩碎在地上，变成黏糊糊的一摊。

吴岛光实的眼窝被作为飞机杯再好不过了。但我并找不到合适的插入姿势，这让我无比苦恼着。我看到身边刚刚割裂吴岛光实的腹腔的刀，我想，把他的头砍下来不就好了。

我把刀刺向他脆弱的脖颈，大动脉喷出的血满床满地都是。大概到现在吴岛光实才终于死透了，甚至不需要有人给他阖上眼睛，他的眼睛已经被我碾碎了。他不管是活着还是死掉都同样的美，也是同样的丑陋。我缓慢的把他颈部的肉，血管和肌腱割断，只留下骨头和身体连结着，我从中间的裂口把吴岛光实的颈椎骨往外拉，他的脊椎也被向上拉出一块，我甚至听到内脏被挤压破裂的声音。我把到脖颈处切面的骨头剜出，截断——

我幻想过这种奇异的画面，我把吴岛光实连着一段脊椎的头颅放在床上，它缺少脑子，眼珠，我接着把它的舌头拽到极限然后割下，断头的横切面连带的骨头显得这颗残破的头像某种爬虫类生物，我想赋予它生命，我更希望它是活物，能发出无意识的控诉的哀怨的怪叫，然后我再一次杀死它。

我抓起吴岛光实的头把性器插进他眼窝里，那个小洞被肉刃撑开撕裂，被进入到最深，它不断的流着血。我好像在操一个紧致的处女的逼，我灌进去的精液会和通向已经不存在的大脑的神经相遇。这颗头的保质期还是太短了，使用完我就拿刀把它剁成两半，就算被切碎了也很美。我把吴岛光实一半的头捧起来，去舔食他还完好的一小部分脑子，似乎是脑干的部分，尝起来只有血腥味。

吴岛光实的没了脑袋的身体还是人偶一样的跪在床边，我把他在地板上展平，锯下他的手臂捅进一段时间前被蹂躏过的后穴，顺带把脱肛拉出的肠子也一齐赛进去，他惨白的手掌从被剖开的腹腔里，烂掉的肠肉中伸出来。他的另一只手也被我砍掉，每个指节都被切割分开，像给生日蛋糕上撒上水果糖一样，撒在已经快要凝固成一块的肠子的肉糜上。

这时候吴岛光实放在床头柜上的手机响起来，收到的是队友葛叶纮汰发来的短讯，说让他早点睡觉，学习不要太累了。还有注名是兄さん的人打来的三个未接来电，而吴岛光实的手机在他打来时根本没在响。我用吴岛光实的手机给他碎掉的头颅，肠子，断肢截面拍了几张照片，同时传送给刚刚的两个人。

我想，真正的悲剧终于该开始了。


End file.
